


Another End - 代替終了

by kouris (darkponds)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/kouris
Summary: Link, the chosen hero, carried out the task of saving the princess and ridding Hyrule of evil, regardless of his slowly repairing, fractured memory. But in the wake of the defeated Calamity Ganon- something came forth from its destruction.  A strange boy who lay on the burnt grass of the desolate field who hadn't seen the Hyrule sky in thousands of years.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something new i've been working on for a bit and i have a lot planned for it!! i hope you'll come along on this journey with me!!
> 
> edit: I've now proofread it. should be less cringey without the many mistakes that were found!

Down on his knees, fingers clutched tightly in the singed grass of Hyrule field, Link breathes. He keeps breathing as deeply as the day he awoke from the shrine of resurrection until the beat of his heart becomes steady once more. Zelda is right there with him. It feels like now that he’s seeing her face to face, he can remember so much more about her. He looks up to meet her gaze. There’s longing there in the gleam of her blue eyes that seems to placate upon seeing him. Her once pristine white dress is torn and frayed, her eyes are damp with unshed tears of relief. Her face is smeared with dirt and the tears rush right over the filth in big drops. She whimpers tiredly as she falls to the grass to be beside her chosen knight.  

“You’ve done it, Link.” 

Link, like always, doesn’t say anything. Words are optional, and although he does use them from time to time, he’s never needed them to show how he feels.  

He feels the victory down to his very core and he wants to wrap the princess up in a hug. But he fears this is perhaps too close for comfort. He fears it would be unwanted. After all, he is not so used to giving and receiving affection of any kind. Seemingly before he can even continue his doubts, Zelda has wrapped him up in that embrace that he was so worried about. The stiffness of his initial shock wears off momentarily as he leans into it, releasing a shuddering breath of relief.  

They did it. They’ve defeated Calamity Ganon. It took them over one hundred years, but they did it. For thousands of years it scoured the land waiting to reach the true potential it would take to destroy everything in its path. The feeling of shame that him and the princess harbored for so long for the loss of so many has finally come to a semblance of relief. Their efforts were finally worth something. They could live now, they could _really live_. 

Link laughs gleefully, vaguely wondering if the chaos has truly come to an end. Link looks off into the distance where the final remains of the beast are crumbling away into dust to feed to the winds. Zelda draws back, and together they watch the last of it fade from their realm. To think that he was asleep all this time, while Zelda was trapped, barely able to hold him back with all her magical strength. Something about that makes Link feel inadequate. It makes him feel weak, helpless, and maybe even useless. He knows it’s over now. He knows that. But he can’t help but think about how long it took them, and how many lives it destroyed along the way.  

Judging by the way Zelda tilts her head and her eyes soften with worry, she may know where his thoughts wander. Link knows that she will try to clear his doubts now after everything that they’ve endured. He wishes the victory was no small relief. He wishes it could right all the wrongs, erase the mistakes, and even raise the dead. 

“Don’t think of it now, Link. All is well now.” Zelda calms him gently. 

He can’t help but feel a little strange, a little awkward. All of his memories are still a little fuzzy. He can recall events as he stumbled though his journey, but there is still much missing from his time before resurrection. When he had found Zelda’s journals covered in dust in the ruins of Hyrule castle, he can’t say that he could fully remember the events that he was reading, or even if he was truly there. 

Suddenly in the brunt of his deep thoughts, he hears Zelda gasp softly and follows to where her gaze falls across the expanse of the field. Link moves on instinct and lifts the master sword up, prepared to defend against whatever remains of the beast in the distance through his fatigued state.  

But he doesn’t quite understand. The remains of the beast are dispersed, the particles of malice long gone in the winds hold. Zelda stands up beside him and takes his hand reassuringly, leading them towards whatever it is. 

They approach tentatively, not quite sure what to expect. Link can’t spare Zelda a glance, far too curious about what lies ahead. It seems the beast left something in its wake. No, no that’s not right. Some _one._  There is someone lying there on the grass. 

The moment Zelda senses it, she runs forward to their aid. Link has a mind to stop her in her tracks in fear of any possible danger. He stands a few paces back, not sure what to expect.  

They seem to rouse, waking up from whatever sleep had taken them. Link doesn’t recognize the boy. Zelda lifts his head gently to see if he appears coherent.  

He’s dark skinned with amber eyes. He has solid features, strength showing subtly in his youthful face. He looks confused, and Link can’t assess where he comes from because his clothing is not recognizably from this time. He wears a tan colored; tattered tunic and he’s adorned with jewelry that reminds link of the Gerudo tribe. That’s what he looks like, Link decides. He looks like he hails from the Gerudo. But that wouldn’t make much sense, would it? There are no men... Right? None that he can think of. 

Feeling the need to speak for once, Link can’t help it. Zelda’s expression is too knowing. It’s too expectant. Link suspects she has answers about what’s happening and Link can’t infer to find a single clue. 

“Princess,” He addresses her formally. The mysterious boy's eyes remain confused as he tries to sit up. Zelda looks up with her hold still around the stranger, eager to listen in the rare event of hearing Link speak.  

“Who is this?” Link’s astonishment is audible.  

The princess smiles sadly, a sympathetic smile. “This is Ganondorf... and he has been asleep for a very long time.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t remember anything. 
> 
> Link supposes he knows exactly how that feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one!!! yay!!! so far i like how this is turning out. i'm not sure how often i'll do updates!! i'll try to make it a regular thing.

The boy, or rather Ganondorf, did not stay conscious for long. As soon as they had tried to help him up onto a horse, he has passed out once again. Link thought it odd. He has so many questions. Who was this person and where did they come from? Why have they been asleep so long and why does the princess know of them? There are too many questions and not enough answers.  

He can’t even bring himself to ask the questions.  

They settle down nearby Rota-Ooh Shrine. The plains are green and there a stable nearby that’s plentiful in supplies. Zelda briefly enters the shrine, likely to pray or seek guidance form the faded spirits of the monks that once sat there for hundreds of years. Link takes it upon himself to make a place for Ganondorf to sleep. He lays out a cot they’ve purchased from the stable and decided it would be best to try and lay the boys head down so he can get some proper rest. They would have paid for lodging in the stable, however the owners were uneasy about renting them beds with an unconscious man astride their horse. Link brushes the fiery dark red hair from his face and covers him gently with a linen sheet. He really does seem to hail from the Gerudo, Link assesses. He not only has hair and eyes to fit, but he is tall and well-built, having that certain strength about him that a typical Hylian seems to lack.  

Link adds some more wood to the fire and can’t shake the thought that there is still so much he has yet to discover. He wonders if maybe he knew this person too and he just can’t remember? No, that can’t be right. Surely his memory would have been triggered upon seeing him. He wonders why Princess Zelda won’t tell him. Just as he is caught up in his curiosity, Zelda emerges from the shrine, looking much more at ease then before she’d entered. She looks at what Link has done, and how he’s attended to Ganondorf but she doesn’t quite look so pleased. She seems to be more conflicted, which puzzles Link even more.  

“I’ll tell you if you like,” Zelda says with very little conviction. She must be quite tired. “I’ll tell a short tale.” 

Link nods in approval, eager to hear her story.  

She sighs deeply and curls in close by the fire. The flames dance in the reflection of her bright eyes. The sun is now creeping below the hills, and the air is so utterly silent and peaceful, not a trace of evil or malice anywhere in the land they may go. Link scoots in, a sign for her to begin her tale whenever she sees fit.  

“I’d not yet lived. The story is really no story at all. How well could one tell a story of truth if you’d not been there?”  

Link can’t help but steal glances every now and then to the sleeping boy, admiring the mysticism behind his being here with them in the first place.  

“Do you remember when Lady Urbosa used to tell old tales when she had full control over Vah Noboris? She briefly spoke of the calamity and how it once was in the form of a Gerudo.” 

Links eyes widen a fraction. 

“This boy, this Ganondorf, was overtaken by grief and cursed with anger in his youth. He was a powerful sorcerer that was only improving with time. His skills were unimaginable in comparison to his teachers. But as it was told, the grief and hate in his heart was much too strong, and he fell victim to the curse that so many others before him had also befell.  

“The malice took root in his heart and he would never know who he truly was again. He became the calamity. Nothing more than a monster that destroys all in its path. He was closed off from his humanity and could not be saved. The Gerudo had given up on him completely. I believe he was destined to be their last King, before they became completely matriarchal.  

“This was perhaps over one-thousand years ago. I am left bewildered that he withstood the malice and retained the core of his being.” 

Link supposes that there are really no more answers to be given. Just as Link had slept for one-hundred years, the boy had slept for nearly one-thousand years. Link suddenly feels very empty. He’s not sure what to do with the emotion. He decides to bury it down. Otherwise he might not get any good rest tonight. 

“We’ll make for Gerudo Town tomorrow in the morning when dawn breaks. That’s where he truly belongs. It will be up to the tribe whether or not they will accept him.” Zelda adds this in a very casual tone, which by Links logic it’s very ill-fitting, but perhaps she is just too tired to speak on it any further. He accepts this for now, and with most of the supplies to keep warm used up by the sleeping Ganondorf, they sleep as close to the fire as they can without catching the flames.  

Δ 

The journey is not as long as Link recalls in to be, hardly a day's trek. This is because the road is clear. There are no beasts that block the path or try to stop them. This is both pleasant and unnerving. Link wouldn’t at all mind putting his sword to good use. He’s slightly worried. He doesn’t know what to expect on the path around the bend and into the desert.  

He thinks he should change his clothes very soon. Though it would help save him from the heat to wear something a bit lighter than his tunic, he isn’t sure what garment would be suitable. He wonders if he should change in his usual outfit for when he visits Gerudo Town. If they are bringing a man into the town anyways, would it really matter if he were to show himself honestly as well? Then again, he supposes, the women’s clothing tucked away in his pack isn't really dishonest either. He rather likes the clothing. That interesting person who sold it to him was correct. It’s very pretty. It makes him flush slightly to remember wearing it fondly. He wonders if he could ever have the confidence to wear such a thing in front of the Princess. He shakes away these thoughts, feeling very foolish or letting it occupy him for so long.  

While he wasn’t paying attention, they begin to approach the Oasis and it seems it’s changed enough, for it’s been too long for recognition to gleam in Zelda’s eyes. They settle by the water hole, and Link takes the liberty of shedding his clothes and cooling off in the water. Zelda looks pensive for a moment. She stands up and dusts off the sand from her trousers.  

“I’ll return shortly.” She smiles softly and strides around the pond and towards the Inn.  

Link sighs, shivering a little in the night air. He drags himself out of the water and uses the linen to dry off. Zelda won’t appreciate him misusing them like that, but he can’t bothered to care very much at the moment. He grimaces a little as he watches the steady breathing Ganondorf who has yet to awaken.  

He would like his curiosity fed. There’s still so much he would like to know.  

Just as he begins to pulls his tunic pack over his head, he hears a groan. He quickly adjusts it over his shoulders and gives his full attention to Ganondorf who seems to stir from his sleep. 

His eyes flutter open very slowly, still heavy with exhaustion. Link leans in, perhaps too close, hair dripping onto the damp sands inches away. With much effort, Ganondorf sits up. He blinks at his surroundings. He stares at Link with puzzlement.  

“Who are you?” He croaks out. “Where am I?” 

His voice is pleasant, albeit it still being quite rough from his long sleep. There’s a timbre to it that is comforting to Link.  

Link forgets that he should speak. He should tell him. It’s the least he can do. 

“My name is Link.” He says softly, a bit unsure, as if he didn’t know his own name, “And this is the Gerudo Desert.”  

Ganondorf blinks hard and looks around at the vast desert, recognition not showing as Link expected it to be.  

Ganondorf’s expression then turns to one of fear. He stares down at his hands, which Link notes are visibly shaking. “What happened?” 

Link doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have an answer for him. “Wh-What happened?” He says again with heart-breaking confusion.  

“You don’t remember?” 

Ganondorf shakes his head painfully, confusion never subsiding.  

Link’s heart pangs a little, feeling sad. He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember anything.  

Link supposes he knows exactly how that feels. 

Δ 

Zelda is entirely over attentive towards Ganondorf. It makes Link feel a little discomforted as he watched her force him to eat. She brings him clothes from the Inn that are more suitable and not so ancient.  

He wears the Gerudo traditional voe clothing that was surprisingly available at the Inn. He secures on the breastplate and shoulder pad of the garment, looking a little numb as he goes from the regular task to task.  

They all eat in mostly silence until Zelda decides that she should try to explain what’s happened to him. 

“Can you recall anything at all, Ganondorf?” 

“How do you know my name?” He asks, lazily chewing his food. 

“You’re a bit of an old legend.” 

His brows furrow. “I’m no legend.” 

“Well, a story if you will.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You don’t remember the beast?” Zelda says solemnly.  

Ganondorf’s eyes shine with a bit of recollection. It seems that he does remember the beast. He breathes in and out deeply, setting his bowl down on the blanket.  

“I remember the malice. I could control it. I had it in my hands.” 

“And then?” Zelda pushes gently. 

“And then nothing. And then the world went dark.” 

Link stares at him. Ganondorf it seems, will say nothing more on the subject. And though Link has a mind to be angry at such arrogance. To think that he could control the dark power and harness the malice as he pleased is so very arrogant and absurd.  

But Link is somehow not angry for reasons he can’t place. He is only sympathetic.  

“How long have a I been gone?” Ganondorf asks with closed eyes. 

Zelda takes Ganodorf’s hand, the gesture noticeably tender and so unlike her towards a practical stranger. Link oddly wants to take the other hand. 

“A millennium.” She tells him quietly. 

Link’s heart hurts for him at the words even though he already knew. Everything went dark. Link was only away for a century. He can’t imagine a millennium. He would probably never be able to remember anything at all.  

Δ 

Riju meets them outside the gates, and to their astonishment, allows them entry after Zelda explains her tale. There is no reason for their guard to be up so intensely after the Calamity has been defeated. Riju supposes it’s alright to lower their shields just a little.  

Ganondorf is left to wander while Zelda and Riju discuss important matters. Link can’t quite hear them. He looks off in the distance where several women are clearly offended by the two men that have invaded their town. He watches as Ganodorf curiously wanders from cart to cart, transfixed by the many wares that are being sold. He can see him briefly speaking with more open-minded individuals. He wonders if they recognize his appearance as some kind of kin. He is likely their greatest ancestor. And to be standing here amongst his people a millennium later, Link has trouble fathoming such a thing.  

Link eavesdrops a little, picking up on what Riju is saying.  

“He can’t stay here unattended. He seems to be of our bloodline, but I can’t allow him to stay. The town would be in an uproar with a man living amongst us. Just as she said this a scream is heard from across the courtyard. They all turn their heads at the noise and there is a much older Gerudo woman who had dropped a basket of fruit and screamed rather suddenly upon seeing the tall male Gerudo in her shop.  

Riju groans as she strides over for damage control. “Goddess help me,” She mumbles under her breath as she briskly passes Link. Link can’t help but giggle slightly at the confused and almost frightful look on Ganondorf’s face as he shyly begins to walk back over to him and Zelda. 

“Riju says we may stay and we may visit, but when we leave, he leaves with us.” Link nods in agreement as Zelda explains. It’s very understandable. “And she also suggests you change attire next time we pass through. Less of an uproar that way.” 

Link is sure he’s blushing. He might skip out on their next visit for that sole reason.  

Δ 

They stay the night in Riju’s extra rooms, Zelda with her own. Night has already fallen, and they are all exhausted. Link flops down on the bed lazily and tries not to be wary of Ganondorf who sits upright on the bed next to his. This is all very odd. He never imagined things would turn out this way. 

The room of sandstone walls is dimly lit by candlelight. You can hear crackling of the hearth fires and feint laughter of children running around out in the courtyard. 

Link pulls an apple out of his bag and begins to eat it rather loudly, crunching obnoxiously.  

This gets Ganondorf’s attention, and Link worries that he may be a little irritating. Ganondorf’s expression is unreadable though. 

“The princess says I’ve surely lost my memory.” He tells Link quietly. “She says I might remember one day.” 

Link sits up, swallows the bite and pauses to listen, apple resting in his grip.  

“She tells me you’ve lost yours as well, but you’re starting to remember again.” Ganondorf looks down at the linens, waiting for an answer. He looks back up to Link when he gets no response. “You don’t talk much, do you?” 

Link shakes his head no.  

“Forget how to do that too?” Ganondorf teases rudely. Ah, so he  _does_  have a sense of humor. How pleasant.  

Link takes a lazy bite, answering with his mouth full, “No.” 

“If you can remember..." Ganondorf starts, “I can too, right?” 

Link softens a bit at the question. He’s remembered a lot, but he’s still has a way to go. But Ganondorf; he looks lost. Truly lost. And Link has never been good at comforting others.  

He pulls another apple from his bag and tosses it to Ganondorf without warning. Ganondorf catches it with ease and smirks softly. That will have to be enough. 

Link is very tired. It’s been a long journey. Something tells him it’s not quite over yet. But the barely audible ‘goodnight’ that he hears sparks that feeling that the worst is most surely over. 

He’s sure that if he can never remember his old life completely, he feels alright with building new memories. If he can do that, so can Ganondorf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please tell me what you think!! your critique and comments is nourishment for my brain to continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s like me,” Link explains simply, trying to remedy the awkwardness. “He can’t remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff. i'm bad at slow burn. i'm trying, okay?

Links favorite part of traveling is when he finds water. When he hears the flow of water he strides a little faster in that particular direction. Zelda tries to tell him to slow down but he can’t be bothered to. He thinks the river flows down into a lake and he should be able to jump in just over the cliffside up ahead. 

Ganondorf seems to have gotten most of his strength back after they had woken up that morning. Link was glad to see him with a little bit of energy. He shouldn’t have to be miserable all the time. He should get to know himself again, just like Link did.  

Link looks back at the both of them and smiles a bit mischievously. 

“Link, what are you doing?” Zelda shouts. Link looks forward over the cliff and jumps in without even a second thought. He quickly swims up to the surface after the big splash and looks back up the rocks, swimming belly up so he can look at Zelda’s bewilderment. He laughs with mirth at her displeased face. 

Zelda turns her head to speak to Ganondorf. “He’s an absolute lunatic, if you couldn’t tell.” 

Ganondorf isn’t sure what to make of it. He kind of wants to jump in himself. It looks rather fun.  

Link finds a shallower area to work his way up the shore. He looks up the rocks curiously. He could totally scale that. Just as Link is about to start climbing, He feels something _whoosh_ by him and splash loudly into the water. 

Link is pleased to see that Ganondorf jumped in after him. He lets go of the cliffside to swim up to him, head barely above the surface, blowing air bubbles as he goes. They're swimming in place, staring at each other stupidly, not sure what the point of this was. Link continues to blow bubbles. 

“You’re odd.” Ganondorf tells him. 

Link splashes him with haste before swimming away quickly. He figures he’s allowed to have some fun.  

“Hey!” Ganondorf yells as he swims after him, eager to splash him tenfold. Link giggles through the bubbles as he swims faster. 

“What are you doing down there?” Zelda yells frustratedly. “We’ve got to get to Zora’s Domain.” 

Link wonders briefly why Zelda doesn’t just send everyone a letter or something instead of going all over the land to tell everyone that the Calamity is gone. Then again, he supposes it’s much better than doing nothing or sitting at home. That always kind of bores him. 

Just as he thinks he’s swam away enough; he gets a little bit of footing on the rocky shore just to be yanked back by a strong grip pulling him back down into the water. He slips rater suddenly and feels a pain in his leg, sharp and intense. He yelps out in pain briefly, stopping Ganondorf in his tracks. 

Link sits in the water trying to survey the damage. It seems a sharp rock had cut through his trousers and he’s bleeding steadily into the water. Ganondorf stares at the damage.  

“Oh... I’m sorry.” Ganondorf mutters when he clearly sees the blood seeping into the water thinly. “I’m sorry that was foolish of me,” He apologizes sincerely. Link won’t cry about it. He’s got much worse scars to show for. He just smiles softly in amusement. It’s really not worth being upset about. 

He sits on the smoother side of the shore to gain even footing as Zelda makes her way down the rocks, closer to where they sit. Ganondorf kneels in front of his leg to survey the wound. It looks a little deep. Link will be just fine, though. Ganondorf grimaces, clearly displeased by what he’s caused. Link is still very confused by Ganonodorf. He’s very polite, he’s playful, he’s even gentle. All things in which he never expected from the supossed vessel of the Calamity. Perhaps he’s just a victim in all of this too, Link supposes. That’s the way it seems at times. That they are all victims of the prophecy. He doesn’t want to feel pointlessly sad again. He ignores the feeling, pushes it back where it belongs. 

Link watches patiently as Ganondorf tears a small piece of cloth from his clothing to wrap snugly around links leg. It’s unexpected, but still a sweet gesture. It implies that he really wants some kind of friendship. Link could use more friends, he supposes. You can never really have too many friends. 

“The blood will stain your trousers,” Ganondorf mentions casually. Link doesn’t see how that would matter.  

Link just laughs as he gets up from the rocks, wanting to walk ahead of them for now. He’s in a strange mood, and he thinks it’s better not to hear their chatter for a while. He likes when it’s a quiet journey. He’s more used to that kind of thing. 

Δ 

Zora’s Domain is just as busy as it always is. And Link doesn’t really wish to cross the bridge. He would rather Zelda just hurry and deliver the news while he waits and then they can be on their way. He knows that she won’t allow such a thing, though. He sighs tiredly, leg aching a bit as he trails behind her.  

They speak to the King briefly, the news not so hard to deduce on their own now that the malice around the castle is nowhere to be seen. The King is stupidly Jolly over the princesses return. Link forgets that the Zora's live through several generations in comparison to Hylians. The king recalls her presence fondly and Link wonders why no one could receive him just as well upon his return. He had to become accustomed to being hated every now and then. For a time, he was just the knight that failed. The knight that couldn’t. He doesn’t wish to be bitter. That just wouldn’t be fair. There’s enough grief over their past failures to share for a lifetime. It does no good to linger on such things. 

He hears a loud shout snap him out of his thoughts, and immediately recognizes the voice. He blinks dumbly up at the freakishly tall Zora prince running towards him. He is lifted up by a nearly bone crushing embrace where he can see over Prince Sidon’s shoulder by a fraction. Just enough to look down and see Ganondorf’s comically bewildered expression. Well, he was expecting that reaction from the prince anyhow. Seems rather fitting for someone like him after such a victory for the kingdom.  

“Link! I’m so glad to see you’re well! And with the princess safe and sound! I can see over the mountains that the Calamity has perished and- oh! Hello,” Sidon turns to face Ganondorf, “We’ve not yet met! I’m...” 

Link tunes out completely, because this is very typical of Prince Sidon. Link is still fond of him, regardless. He tries not to laugh as Ganondorf is bombarded with all kinds of questions. Something seems awkward though. Link frowns in realization. This won't do...  

He can see a clear dejection on Ganondorf’s face as Sidon throws question after question at him. He can’t answer any of Sidon’s questions. He can’t answer him because he doesn’t know the answers. He doesn’t remember anything. 

“What’s wrong?” Sidon asks him kindly, “Have I offended you?” 

Link places a hand on one of his broad fins to get his attention and looks up to speak to him.  

“He’s like me,” Link explains simply, trying to remedy the awkwardness. “He can’t remember.” 

Sidon’s stance becomes far less aggressive. “Oh...” He deflates a little. “I see. I’m sorry to hear that my friend.”  

Ganondorf looks from side to side not knowing what to make of it. Everything feels so odd and foreign to him. And he can’t even remember anything about his old life besides the fact that Zora's look completely different than how he knows them to be. The information is a little redundant. But it reminds him of how long he’s been gone and how useless he feels. He’s tried very hard to come to terms with these facts, but it claws at the surface constantly. He’s only been awake for a few days, and he just can’t seem to adapt.  

His brain short circuits a little and he starts to walk off across the bridge towards the brush without saying a word.  

“Oh, I've upset him, haven’t I?” Sidon apologizes reverently. “I’m so very sorry, Link.” 

“It’s alright.” Link says with a smile, “He’s fine.” 

Link doesn’t not know that it’s a true thing, but he’ll find out soon enough. 

Zelda is likely nearly finished with her official meeting in the throne room.  Link takes advantage of the time he has left and catches up to Ganondorf. He sits perched on the rocks at the side of the great waterfall. He is so terrible at comforting others. But it doesn’t mean he can’t try. 

“I haven’t remembered even the slightest thing.” Ganondorf explains hastily, tossing a pebble in to the water pointlessly. “And what’s worse is that I'm not sure I would like to remember. They may be terrible memories for all I know.” 

He could be right. Why would you want to remember anything where the story ends with the Calamity taking over your entire being and destroying the entire kingdom. Link is sure that no one would wish to remember something like that. Link feels even more sympathetic now that he can see how much guilt that Ganondorf carries over this.  

They are both so young. Link always thought that was the part that was the most unfair. They’ll never get to be children. They’ll always be cursed, or battle-torn, or bound by prophecies that make them less and less boys and more men they are not ready to be. And even though this way of thinking is all very true and very real, it doesn’t suit Link to linger on these kinds of things. Especially since he would never express it aloud. 

“What am I to do?” Ganondorf sighs miserably. “How am I to continue like this? This useless existence, with no reasons behind why I still live?” 

That’s too dark of a thought even for someone he’s only just met days ago. Link does take his hand this time. It seems alright. Even seems fitting. Ganondorf’s hands are not at all rough. They’re actually rather soft in contradiction to what Link had assumed. Ganondorf looks down at where their hands casually touch and looks puzzled but seemingly unbothered.   

“You’ll have to find a new reason, then.” Link says, and is quite pleased with how profound it came out. 

Ganondorf scoffs in slight humor, breaking the tension. “He speaks.” 

Yes, Link thinks that will do. As long as he isn’t sad. Link will speak more from now on if it will remedy this horrid sadness that looms around his new friend. 

It isn't until Link hears soft footsteps approaching from across the bridge that he realizes their hands are still touching. With the odd feeling of unexpected panic, their hands break free of each other and they stand rather abruptly. Ganondorf doesn’t seem the least bit embarrassed.  

Link can’t help but shake the feeling that he may be blushing madly. He really hopes he isn’t. He's always hated how bashful he gets over the silliest of things.  

Zelda is not within earshot yet and Ganondorf seems to take advantage of this with his mood clearly improved. 

“I see,” He teases Link openly when he sees his face is slightly pinker, “So you’re shy, then.” 

Link might be turning redder. Judging by Ganondorf’s pleased expression, he’s doing exactly that. Link groans pathetically, covering his red face. He can hear Ganondorf laughing at him fondly. Which really doesn’t help.  

Zelda approaches, finally, huffing out a breath of annoyance. “The Prince says he fears he offended you two and is an absolute mess over it, practically weeping like a child. Please go and fix it.” 

At this, they both laugh. 

Δ 

That night is a strange one for Link as he sits around the fire. Ganondorf is fast asleep against the logs, and Zelda is bundled up in blankets in one of the nearby stable's beds. Link prefers to sleep outside. And It seems Ganondorf did not mind joining him.  

Link feels an odd pull. Towards what, he’s not quite sure. Perhaps it’s because all is well now that he feels so conflicted. He doesn’t know where to go from here. Because he still remembers very little. And his purpose of protecting and fighting by the princess's side was because of the return of the Calamity. Now the threat is gone from this world. So, what purpose should he serve now? He supposes he should take his own advice. He must try and give himself a new purpose. But it’s so much more effortless to say it to another than it is to do it for yourself.  

He glances over to the rise and fall of Ganondorf’s bare chest as he sleeps soundly. Link supposes he should get some rest too. He scurries over to the log, leans back and tries to fall asleep. The wood digging into his back does not bother him, no it must be something else. Something else is keeping him up.  

“Can’t sleep?”Ganondorf asks sleepily, eyes not quite open. 

Link stiffens a bit and doesn’t answer.  

“You can lean on me, if it’s more comfortable.” Ganondorf offers. “Unless of course, you’re shy again.” 

Link thinks it’s very absurd. He’s not quite sure why he does it anyways. He leans slightly to rest his head on Ganondorf’s shoulder. It _is_ more comfortable this way, Link must admit. And He doesn’t mind the body heat keeping him warm on top of the flame from the campfire.  

He could swear that Ganondorf had said something more, but it seems he was much to sleepy to properly hear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
